Headstone Pilgrimage
category:MissionsCategory:Rise of the Zilart Missionsde:Zilart-Mission 5 Walkthrough *After completing The Temple of Uggalepih, Grav'iton tells you that you need to collect eight different fragments from across Vana'diel. *To get a fragment, click on the headstone and choose to remove it. **Only one fight is required per party/alliance requiring the key item. **''You should always check your Key Items to ensure you have obtained the fragment.'' *Upon obtaining your final fragment, the mission is complete and you will receive the message, "You now have all 8 fragments of light!" No Battles Dark Fragment This fragment is given to you by Grav'iton when you complete ZM4. Ice Fragment *Head to Fei'Yin. *Once you enter, go to G-9 and head downstairs. *Go to I-5 to enter the Cloister of Frost. :Sneak will be required to get past the Evil Weapon near the Cloister of Frost, even at 75. *The headstone is against the wall past the crystal. *Note: If you have the mini-fork of Ice you can teleport to the Cloister directly from Northern San d'Oria Water Fragment *Go to La Theine Plateau and enter Ordelle's Caves through the canyon at F-7. *Head east down to I-6 where you'll switch to another map. *Follow the tunnel south-west to G-8 and go east taking the south tunnel at H-9. *Follow the stairs upwards and continue southeast until H-11/12. Drop down the hole here. :Do not fall down the first hole you come accross, take the second, south-most hole. *You'll be back in the first map, but on a previously inaccesable ledge. *Head east to yet another tunnel (do not fall off the cliff) and follow it upwards. *When you reach I-6, head south. *Follow the tunnels until H-9 where you'll find a tunnel that breaks off to the west. *Continue past the Napalms to zone into La Theine Plateau again. *Wander to the end of the canyon to find the headstone. Earth Fragment *Go to J-9 in Western Altepa Desert and enter the Quicksand Caves. *Go up to K-6 and drop down a sand pit (stand in the center and when it blows sand, you'll fall). *Follow the path until you exit back into Western Altepa Desert. *Make your way to H-9 through the tunnels (south-west) to find the headstone. :Sneak is recommended highly for any player under level Melee 65 / Mage 70. *At J-7, go left; then at the first intersection, take left again until you arrive at the "Ruby column". *Here, take right and you arrive at a square at I-8. *Take a left and enter the tunnel straight ahead. Go straight and follow the path. At the very end, you will find the "Cermet Headstone". Battles :After defeating these NMs, you have 15 minutes to collect your fragment, or you will have to respawn the NM(s). Lightning Fragment *Go to Behemoth's Dominion by entering the tunnel at G-5 Qufim Island and following it to the west. *Once in Behemoth's Dominion, proceed to G-9. *Kill the mobs in the area, and then touch the headstone. *Two Weapons will appear: Legendary Weapon and Ancient Weapon. Defeat them and examine the headstone again get the fragment. :If the person who touches the headstone has Sneak on them, you can pull just one Weapon without the other one attacking (note that they aggro to magic use). :*It is possible to defeat only one of them and still get credit; however, you must allow the other Weapon to despawn first before defeating the one you pulled. If you defeat it before the other one despawns, you must pull the other one and defeat it as well. ::* Confirmed and Ancient Weapon easily duo'd by 75THF/NIN and 75RDM/NIN ::* Soloable 75MNK/NIN. 200+ TP built on mobs, Ni up, Sneak pop, Chi Blast pull. Fought Legendary Weapon, didnt have much of an issue keeping shadows up until the end when I had to hold on Asuran fists for other to depop, Smite of Rage hit me hard, ended up with 518/1656hp left. No 2hour used. ::*Easily solo'd Nin/Dnc average gear. Pulled Ancient Weapon, Legendary Weapon Aggro'd. Kited towards Zone until Legendary Weapon turned back. Killed Ancient Weapon easily never a concern. /war for faster kills. Fire Fragment *This one involves navigating through Ifrit's Cauldron, refer to the map on the right. :Essentially: once you zone into Ifrit's Cauldron and have gone to H-8, just follow the left wall the entire rest of the way until you zone back out. *Enter Ifrit's Cauldron from Yhoator Jungle at G-6. You will want to make sure everyone has Sneak/Invisible. Be wary of magic aggro from Bombs. **You're on Map 4 - Go to H-8 and pass into Map 7. **You're on Map 7 - Go to D-12 to get to Map 5. **You're on Map 5 - Head to J-8 to get to Map 2. ::*There will be a Flame Spout in the way at H-6/7. Just wait, or trade an Ice Cluster to it. :::*If you choose to trade, be wary of a Volcanic Gas nearby - you may have to kill it. :*You're on Map 2 - Go to E-7 to get back to Map 7. :*You're on Map 7 - Go to G-7 to get to Map 8. :*You're on Map 8 - Follow the tunnel all the way to C-7 where you exit out into Yuhtunga Jungle. You'll pass by two Flame Spouts on the way. ::G-6 > H-8 > D-12 > J-8 > E-7 > G-7 > C-7 :*''Be alert of the Ash Dragon near the end (before the last Fire Spout). It has a large sight and sound aggro range, and will use Draw In. Fighting it is not recommended, time it right and you can walk into the tunnel without incident when it's far enough away from the entrance.'' :*Also note: Night-Time, Ash Dragon does NOT have Truesight. *Now that you're in Yuhtunga Jungle, go to K-7 through one of the tunnels under the waterfall. Go to the headstone at L-6. Or, follow the left wall again and take the second tunnel. *The Cermet Headstone is located exactly at the North Western edge of L-7. *Two Opo-Opo will spawn when you touch the headstone: Carthi and Tipha. :*They both aggro and are immune to Sleep and Lullaby. Defeat them and get your fragment. :* Not Immune to Gravity / Bind. Defeated by 75DRG/WHM, 75BLM/RDM, and 75THF/NIN. BLM Kited one while DRG and THF killed the other. Very Easy. :*Trio'd by a 75MNK/NIN, 75WHM/RDM, and 70BLU/NIN. Same strategy as above. Very little difficulty. :* Easily soloable as a 75THF/NIN with capped evasion. :* Soloed by 75Mnk/Dnc with 300TP before fight, pulled "Tipha" & average equipments other than Kirin's Osode. Check this video of mine ... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xa0aHwDFeo :* Easily duo'd 75THF/NIN and 75RDM/NIN :* Soloable by Nin/Dnc. Not a hard fight at all. Average geared. (evasion capped and fully Merited)Keep shadows up hits were doing 65-135 dammage, non crit. *''While you're at it, if you want an Opo-opo Necklace, trade a Garnet to this headstone after obtaining the fragment.'' Wind Fragment *Go to F-7 in Cape Teriggan to find a secret tunnel. Follow this tunnel north out into the open again. Then go to another tunnel at G-5. Follow it back to find the headstone at H-5. A Shadow called Axesarion the Wanderer will spawn when you touch the headstone. *This NM uses Dimensional Death frequently. *This NM is immune to Head Butt and possibly all forms of Stun. :Beware of Goblins that wander around here; since it is an outdoor area they will respawn after 5 minutes. :While you're at it, if you want a Flagellant's Rope, trade a Rain Lily to this headstone after obtaining the fragment. *Easily duo'd 75THF/NIN and 75RDM/NIN *Easily solo'd by PLD/DNC :*Easy solo for Nin/Dnc. Killed gob in area, popped Axesarion the Wanderer was down to 50% when gob re-spawned. Backed up behind Headstone to avoid Gob aggro as long as possible. Gob did aggro'd but Axesarion the Wanderer was at 5% health. Very easy kill, evasion set up. :*Solo'd 80WAR/40DNC little difficulty, VIT+ gear and shield build used Tavnazian Taco. Full perle set, juggernaut, Koenig shield, bibiki seashell, shield torque, fowling earring, buckler earring, jelly ring, soil ring, knightly mantle, warwolf belt. Goblin spawned and aggro'd towards end of fight but didn't effect much, killed Axesarion and then finished the goblin. Light Fragment *Go to The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah and head to J-9. *Follow a path north-ish to I-7 to find the headstone. *When you touch the headstone a Doomed type mob will appear, called Doomed Pilgrims. It is generally regarded as the most difficult of the headstone NMs and hits hard and fast, so be careful. *After it's defeated, check the headstone again to get your fragment. :''Those that have completed Zilart Mission 7 - The Chamber of Oracles can click on the headstone and get a Bat Earring. *Duo'd with very little difficulty 75THF/NIN and 75 RDM/NIN *Duo'd with some difficulty by Dnc/Nin and Pld/War :*Solo'd Nin/Dnc evasion set up. Enfeebles landed easily (Blind resisted twice, used nin af head third time) Hits very hard when hits 150-350hp, does attack fast. This one I was very worried about being able to solo after hearing horror stories and having alot of doubters. Only took 3hits all fight. Very average gear. Actually was a really fun fight.